Ironhide's Crush
by roxan1930
Summary: A little story about the rookie autobot and his feelings for a certain female omnicon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Energon or any other part of the Unicron Trilogy or any Transformers series at all because if I did, it would have all been even more fun then it already is in my opinion.**

**Ironhide's Crush**

Ironhide had been ordered by Optimus to protect the omnicons as they did their work in case the terrorcons would attack them.

At first he had protested when he got the order but he changed his mind when he heard that _she_ would be there.

She being the female leader of the omnicons, Arcee.

Ironhide didn't know what it was but he always felt strange when she was around.

When she got close he could feel his face flush and he would have a funny feeling inside of him.

For some reason, whenever he couldn't fight alongside Optimus and the others but had to stay with the omnicons like now, he would always hope he would get to protect Arcee so he could be close to her.

"Come on, boys! Quite slacking off and finish those energon-stars!" Arcee's voice cut through the air and Ironhide smiled as he watched her order the other omnicons who quickly obeyed to whatever she told them.

He let a small dreamy sigh escape his mouth as his optics followed her every move.

He didn't understand why he felt that way.

When he first met her he didn't even really like her as she was yelling bossy to the other omnicons when she had just arrived and she also took Kicker with her.

He at first didn't get why the omnicons listened to her but then he heard them talk back to her and he figured out that they all _liked_ her.

Well, she was a great leader, had not to much attitude but still enough to leave a impression, was fearless and he had to admit that she was really beautifull with her white, black and pink body.

"Hey, Ironhide! Why are you staring at Arcee like that?" Kicker's voice then suddenly rang suprising the young autobot.

"Kicker! Not so loud or she'll hear you!" Ironhide hissed as he quickly grabbed the boy who had been standing next to his leg in his hands and covered his mouth with his finger.

He turned his head towards Arcee who had unfortunatly heard him but he was in luck as she simply smiled and nodded at him to wich he smiled back and waved shyly as he felt his face flush again.

"HMMMPF!" Kicker tried to wrestly his mouth free.

"Sorry, Kicker but just watch the volume a little." Ironhide apoligised as he removed his finger from his partner's mouth.

"Ack! What's up with you?" Kicker asked when he could talk normally again.

"Sorry, but I don't want Arcee to think I'm being a pervert or something like that." the mech explained.

"Huh? What do you care about what she thinks?" Kicker asked confused.

"Since… since… Since I have this funny feeling whenever I'm around her! I don't know what it is but I want it to go away and at the same time I want it to stay forever!" Ironhide choked out.

"Really? Well, sounds to me like you've got a crush on her!" Kicker laughed teasingly causing his friend to blush again.

"What? How do you know?" he asked a little nervously.

"You just said that you have a funny feeling around her and you like it and don't like it at te same time. That is pretty much the kind a way people feel when they like someone." Kicker explained and Ironhide groaned and looked down feeling a little embarressed.

"Go talk to her and tell her how you feel." Kicker then suddenly said catching Ironhide off guard.

"What? But I don't think I'm ready for that yet!" Ironhide protested as he waved his hands wildly.

Getting annoyed Kicker lived up to his name and kicked Ironhide's leg as hard as he could.

"OUCH! What did you do that for?" Ironhide asked angrily as he hopped on one foot while holding his sore leg.

"For being a sissy! Neither you tell her you like her or you're stuck with this feeling for who knows how long!" Kicker growled.

"But I now just figured these feeling out and what if she doesn't feel the same? Isn't there a way to take it more slowly and find out if she likes me too?" Ironhide asked as his anger melted away.

"Well, maybe you can ask her out on a date but if you ask her, don't call it a date unless she does so." Kicked gave some more advise.

"I guess I could try that… Alright, I'll go ask Arcee right now!" Ironhide cheered and turned around only to come face to face with Arcee herself.

"Ask me what?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Uhm… Can we talk in private?" Ironhide asked nervously.

"Sure, come along." Arcee said and walked the room out.

Ironhide hesitated to follow her but a reasuring thumps-up from Kicker gave him more confidence.

When they were along Arcee turned around and looked up at him.

"So? What do you wanna ask me that's so special that you wanna be alone with me?" she asked.

"Uhm… I… I was wondering… if you would like to take a walk with me sometime... with it just being me and you." Ironhide managed to ask without having a mentall breakdown.

He wasn't sure wether it was a good thing or a bad thing when Arcee smiled.

"Bent down a little, would ya?" she asked and obeyingly Ironhide bent down so she could reach his face.

He was shocked when she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Ironhide, I know that you are trying to ask me out on a date. Listen, you are a very sweet mech and I like you but as long as Unicron is still out there I don't think a relationship would be a good idea." she said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I get it. You're afraid that if things work out for us, one would be a wreck if something happens to the other." Ironhide mumbled his understanding with his head hung low.

"But…" Arcee then started to say.

"But?" Ironhide asked with some hope back.

"But when this is all over I would love to go on a date with you and maybe even a bunch more." Arcee finished before leaning in and gently kissing Ironhide's cheek.

"I better get back to the other omnicons and make sure that the do their work." she said before walking away leaving a stunned but happy Ironhide.

"Ironhide?" he then heard and looking down he saw Kicker looking a little sorry.

"Sorry you can't be together with her, buddy." the human boy said.

"Don't worry, Kicker. I can be together with her but just not right away. Now, if you'll excuse me, I better go back to protecting her and the other omnicons" Ironhide said with a smile and knowing what he ment Kicker grinned and stepped dramaticly aside.

As Ironhide walked down the halls to where the omnicons were working he smiled at how things had worked out.

Even thought she said now wasn't the right time, she still said that it might be when Unicron was gone so untill then he just had tob e a little more patient.

Then a idea to tease popped into his head and with a smirk he turned his head to look over his shoulder and yelled "Hey, Kicker! How about we make it a double-date with you taking Misha along?"

He grinned when he heard his partners voice scream a loud "WHAT?" and he just knew that the boy was blushing.

He heard soft but fast footsteps coming his way and knowing what would happen if he kept still he started running to keep away from Kicker who would try to kick him again for sure.

**The End**

**Hey, hey, hey! Please R&R and do the same to my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
